Black Wing
by lostfairytale
Summary: Die Strohhutbande steht vor der Entscheidung, durch den Victoriapass? auch wenn es scheinbar keinen Ausweg vor der Marine gibt?RuxNA R
1. Chapter 1

ONE PICE : _Black Wing_

_Prolog._

´Mir ist schwindlig dachte Monkey D. Ruffy, als er an Deck der "Black Wing" (syr, die gute alte Flying Lamp ist nicht mehr zu gebrauchen) stand und in die Abendsonne blickte. Er fasste sich an den Kopf. Dieser schmerzte so heftig, dass Ruffy keinen klaren Gedanken mehr hatte fassen können. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich, sein Blick verschwamm. "Ruffy! Was ist los?" erschrocken fing Nico Robin ihn auf. "Ruffy, was ist mit dir?" Sie schüttelte ihn leicht. aufgeregt kamen die anderen herbei gelaufen. Nami schrie vor Entsetzen Chopper rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf den am Boden liegenden Ruffy zu. "Er... Er ist einfach umgekippt." Robin wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Gerade, als Chopper Ruffy betrachten wollte, öffnete dieser die Augen. "Ruffy!" riefen alle erleichtert. "Was war los?" Ruffy rieb sich die Stirn, hinter welcher sich ein bohrender Schmerz breit machte. " Erschöpft drehte Ruffy den Schlüssel seiner Kabine um. Der hämmernde Schmerz wollte und wollte einfach nicht nachlassen. Er lehnte sich an die Tür und versuchte wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen - einen klaren? Egal Hauptsache überhaupt einen. - Ruffy schleppte sich zum Bett und versuchte ein wenig sich zu ehrhohlen. Diese Halt, bleib sofort liegen!" schrie Chopper, als sein "Patient" wieder aufstehen wollte. "Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!" Chopper hatte sich von Sanji seine Tasche bringen lassen und wollte Ruffy gerade untersuchen, als dieser abwehrend die Hand hob. "Danke Chopper, aber ich denke, ich schaff das schon. Ich werd mich nur ein Weilchen hinlegen. Mir geht's gut, wirklich..." setzte er noch hinzu, als er Choppers ungläubigen Blick spürte.  
"Also wirklich, lass dich gefälligst von Chopper untersuchen." giftete Nami, dabei versetzte sie ihm eine Kopfnuss. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh1" Chopper erschrak. "Nami, lass das!" Ruffy stand auf, ohne auf sie zu achten. "Ruffy, du solltest dich wirklich untersuchen lassen" mischte sich Sanji nun ein. "Sonst gibt's kein Abendessen für dich!" Setzte er hinzu, als er Ruffy´s trotzigen Blick gesehen hatte.  
"Es ist sicher gut gemeint, aber... es ist schon in Ordnung, wirklich. Sanji, du brauchst kein Essen für mich zurück stellen, ich hab keinen Hunger.!" "WAS?" "Der ist krank!" murmelte Nami. Sanji und Robin konnten gar nichts sagen, so überrascht waren sie, dass ihr Vielfrass von Käpt´n nichts essen wollte. "Aber...!" setzte Chopper an. Ruffy schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir geht's gut! Nami, achte auf den Kurs! " sagte er mit einen leicht gequälten Lächeln, ehe er in seinem Zimmer verschwand und die anderen in völliger Verwirrung auf dem Deck zurück ließ.

Keiner konnte etwas sagen. Plötzlich stürmte Nami auf die Tür hinunter zu den Kabinen zu. "Der ist doch verrückt. Ruffy! Ruffy! Ru..." Robin hatte sie festgehalten. "Robin, Was?... lass mich los! der kann doch nicht einfach... Chopper muss doch..." Sie brach in Tränen aus und lehnte sich an Robins Schulter. "Wir müssen seine Entscheidung akzeptieren." sagte sie schwermütig, auch sie machte sich große sogen um Ruffy.  
"Ist irgendwas geschehen?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihnen schläfrig. "Zorro, du hast doch nicht etwa die ganze Zeit geschlafen?"

Anfälle waren ihm schon öfter passiert, allerdings hatte er es bisher gut vor seiner Crew verheimlichen können, doch jetzt sah das schon anders aus. Was mach ich nur? E stieß einen Seufzer aus.  
Es dauerte eine ganze weile, bis er in einen unruhigen und albtraumreichen Schlaf sank, aus welchem er oft schweißgebadet aufschreckte.

Was konnte es mysteriöses sein, was in dieser Zeit den Käpt´n der Strohhutbande heimsuchte?


	2. Schlechte Nachrichten

_Kapitel 1: Schlechte Nachrichten_

Seelenruhig schlugen die Wellen an diesem Morgen gegen den Bug der Black Wing. Die Black Wing war ein stolzes Schiff. Sie war schwarzweiß gestrichen und hatte schneeweiße Segel. An Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit übertraf sie fast kein anderes Schiff. Einst war die Black Wing der ganze Stolz der Marine gewesen. Doch nun hing hoch oben am Mast sie, die schwarze Flagge mit dem Totenkopf. Schon von weitem konnte jeder erkennen, wem dieses Schiff gehörte: Käpt´n Monkey D. Ruffy und seiner Strohhutbande!

"Frühstück ist fertig!" rief Sanji aus der Kombüse. wie ein geölter Blitz rannte Ruffy hinein. "Schnell, ich habe Hunger!" Sanji verpasste ihm gerade eine, als er mit der Nase in der Pfanne verschwand. "Ruffy, du Fresssack! Geh mit der Nase aus dem Essen und setz dich auf deinen Hintern!" Dann stellte er die Teller mit dem Rührei und Speck auf den Tisch. Ehe er sich versah hatte Ruffy sich schon über seinen Teller hergemacht und forderte einen Nachschlag. "Sanji, ich will noch mehr!" "Nix gibt's und bleib mit Hand von andern Tellern weg." Er hatte Ruffys Hände gepackt und knotete sie kurzerhand ineinander! "Eh..." Damit begann die allmorgendliche Verfolgungsjagd durch die Kombüse. Keiner erinnerte sich mehr daran, dass Ruffy vor ein paar Wochen einmal gesagt hatte, er habe keinen Hunger.  
"Du Nami? Wann erreichen wir denn die nächste Insel?" Nami sah von ihrer Zeitung auf. "Lass mich kurz überlegen Chopper. Im Laufe des Tages müssten wir eine erreichen." Der kleine Elch freute sich. "Das ist toll, ich brauche neue Kräuter, seit dem letzten Zusammentreffen mit der Marine ist mein Vorrat arg geschrumpft." Nami nickte: "Klar Chopper, das können wir alles besorgen. Dann Zorro du gehst in den Ausguck! Und wehe du schläfst wieder ein!" drohte sie ihm. "Wieso ich?" protestierte Zorro. "Darum! Los Marsch." mit ausgestrecktem Finger zeigte Nami auf die Tür. Da er sich nicht mit ihr streiten wollte, verließ Zorro wiederwillig die Kombüse.  
Bestimmt klappte Nami die Zeitung zusammen und stand auf. "Ruffy! Ich will mit dir den weiteren Kurs besprechen. Kommst du?" Und weg war sie. Ruffy, der nicht von Sanji für den weiteren Küchendienst eingeteilt werden wollte, folgte ihr schnell.

Als es an der Tür zu Nicos und ihrem Zimmer klopfte, stand Nami schon über einer Karte. "Herein!" rief sie. Ruffy trat ein, lief schnurrstraks (schreibt man das so?!?) auf den Schreibtischstuhl zu und ließ sich darauf fallen. Er rang nach Atem, was Nami aber verborgen blieb. Was ist nur los mit mir? "Ruffy, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" keifte Nami. "Was? kannst du das bitte noch mal wiederholen?" "Also Ruffy kannst du nicht mal einmal zuhören?" Ein gemurmeltes "Tut mir Leid!" beruhigte sie wieder. Sie hatte sich in den zwei Jahren, die sie sich nun schon bei Ruffy befand an ihn gewöhnt. Auch wenn er kindisch, naiv und oft verantwortungslos war, wollte sie ihn gegen keinen anderen Käpt´n der Welt eintauschen. Ruffy war immer für sie da. Er stand für seine Crew ein bis zum Ende! Nami lächelte ihn milde an.  
"Was ist los?" fragte Ruffy mit großen Augen. "Ach nichts!" sie ging übergangslos zur Karte über. "Schau her, das ist der Victoria Pass, da müssen wir durch." "Und was daran das Problem?" "Nun, der Pass wird von beiden Seiten von der Marine flankiert. Jedes Schiff, das da durch will, wird von oben bis unten gefilzt." "Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?" Nami schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Wir müssen durch diesen Pass. Die einzige Möglichkeit ist ein Schreiben der Weltregierung. Aber da kommen wir nicht ran!" Sie sah ihren Käpt´n erwartungsvoll an. "Was machen wir? Umkehren?" Ruffy setzte sein gewohntes Lächeln auf und schob seinen Strohhut tiefer ins Gesicht. "Nein!" sagte er zuversichtlich. "Wir kommen da durch!"

Als sie wieder alleine war, setzte Nami sich ans Bullauge und beobachtete die Wellen, wie sie sanft und gleichmäßig gegen das Schiff schlugen. Ruffy! Sie stützte ihr Gesicht in den Händen ab. Wir kommen da nicht durch. Tränen spiegelten sich in ihren Augen. Werde ich dich dieses mal verlieren?

Auf dem Flur wäre Ruffy beinahe mit Chopper ineinander gelaufen. "Chopper! Du solltest besser aufpassen, wenn du liest." er lachte. Der kleine Elch klappte sein Buch zu und schaute Ruffy an. Da rümpfte er seine blaue Stupsnase: "Ruffy, du siehst blass aus, geht's dir nicht gut?" Dieser hob die Hände. "Nein, Nein, mir geht's besten!" Damit ließ er den Elch auf dem Flur stehen und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Chopper blieb kopfschüttelnd zurück!

Erschöpft ließ Ruffy sich auf sein Bett fallen. Sein Schädel brummte. Die Nachricht, die seine Navigatorin ihm gebracht hatte, war mehr als beunruhigend. Wie kommen wir da nur durch? fragte er sich. Ich habe keine Ahnung! Kann ich das verantworten? Nami! Was soll ich tun? "hust, hust!" plötzlich musste er Husten. Das wird immer schlimmer! Dass wenig später Zorro rief: "Land in Sicht!" hörte er nicht mehr.


End file.
